Jogwheel Productions
Jogwheel Productions (formally ideo Productions) is a new media production company first started as Ideo productions in April of 2006. Jogwheel is famous for it's popular YouTube show, "Is it a Good Idea to Microwave this" as well as many other popular shows. They specialize in web video. They have an audience of over 700,000 subscribers and over 125 million total views for all videos. Jogwheel's first home on the Internet was on the YouTube channel "JPizzle1122" owned by Jonathan Paula. They have since grown into a network consisting of mainly Jory Caron, Jonathan Paula, and Riley Mcllwain, and now Ryan Lewis. Founding In April of 2006, film student Jonathan Paula founded Ideo Productions as a new media production company for producing web video. Although not well known at the time, Ideo would soon become a common name across YouTube. Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? On July 3rd 2007, the first episode of the popular YouTube show, "Is it a Good Idea to Microwave This?" aired. The show became an instant hit and made the then named, Ideo Productions famous across the web. The show aired for 10 seasons ending in July of 2011. Over 4 years after it's first episode, the show starred host Jory Caron along with cameraman, Jonathan Paula microwaving items they found in their college dorm room. Over the years the show had a number of sidekicks. The most famous being Riley Mcllwain holding the position from seasons 5 through 10 only not taking the position when he guest hosted or held the camera. The show after season 1 left the dorm room and went to different numbers of Jory Caron "Microwave Laboratories". The second being Jonathan's parent backyard and eventually to his own house when he moved out to Rockingham, New Hampshire. It's current status is "finished forever". But it has been stated numerous times that it will return for special event videos such as live microwavings for fans at events such as VidCon. Of course, through the success of this show, many others were created as well. Original Description: Twice a week, microwave specialist Jory Caron and his team, microwave different objects... so you don't have to! The "Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 3.5" is a state-of-the-art facility equipped with tinfoil shielding, a ventilation system, emergency surge protectors, safety masks, and many sexy microwaves. Roller Coaster Commotion The first of many other shows produced by the then known Ideo Productions at the time was "Roller Coaster Commotion". It starred various people from past videos on the YouTube channel riding roller coasters in theme parks. The most prominent being Jonathan starring in every episode. Sadly the show was put on "returning eventually" status after running only one season. As with a lot of theme parks, it is challenging to get video while on the actual ride. Jonathan could however easily do this. But, it became harder at the last theme park video taped due to the strict rules regarding cameras on rides. This even appeared in one episode where Jon and Jory almost got in serious trouble for violating the park's rules regarding cameras. They got away with it after being yelled on the ride to put it away. And a strict talking to after the fact. In September 2011, Jon and Ezra got permission to film the rides of "Knott's Berry Farm", where they filmed all episodes of Season 2, which premiered on Oct. 3rd of that year. As of January 2012, there has been no further notice of a new season. Original Description Experience the thrill of YouTube's #1 travel show as hosts Jonathan Paula and Ezra Horne take you on some of the world's biggest, fastest, tallest, and scariest thrill rides! Live on the edge... ride in the front! 3 Steps to Success Another YouTube show from the then Ideo Productions. This show starred the various Jogwheel members mostly of Jon and Jory. It ran for two seasons and it's current status is "indefinite hiatus". The synopsis was a comedic how to show for things such as making babies, jumping trains, etc. The show somewhat mimics Howcast but it may or may not be based off of it. It has so far run for two seasons and has been hinted at coming back since Is it a Good Idea to Microwave This is not Jogwheel's main interest at the time. Movie Night With Jonathan Paula The newest show from Jogwheel's main channel. It stars host, Jonathan Paula reviewing films. Debuting on November 11, 2009, The show is currently running in it's seventh season. It is perhaps, Jogwheel's most popular show behind Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? Original Description Incorporating viewer comments and tweets, your host and film critic Jonathan Paula reviews everything from opening day releases, recent DVDs, and classics from years past. Along with your votes, these films are scored on the "Rate-O-Matic" for a 1-10 ranking. A "Five Word Summary" quickly encapsulates each review while "Factor Facts" highlight the best and worst features of a movie in each of ten key categories. Re-Branding On August 9th, 2011, President of Ideo Productions, Jonathan Paula, announced in a video titled "My Clone Is an Idiot! --(The Future of IdeoProductions)". In it, Jon announced in a comedic way with a "clone" of himself that Ideo Productions "decided that a clean slate and a re-branding was in order". And that "no one could really pronounce the last name anyway..." He stated that Ideo would then be known as "Jogwheel Productions". This is it' current name as of now. He also stated that it better helps fit the JP in the YouTube accounts name. Name Origins "ideo" is the late word for "idea". And the ")))" following the Ideo logo represents sound. Jon jokingly stated that it's technically named "Ideo and sound productions". A Jogwheel is a wheel on old editing systems used by editors to scrub the timeline of a video before the age of computer video editing. Photo Gallery 277024 102647206490924 2304253 n.jpg Jogwheel.png 161956_147918251894424_7825507_s.jpg|Former ideo Productions icon